The Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) Massey Cancer Center (MCC) places a high priority on translating the research that arises from each of its programs into pilot and Phase I clinical trials. Recent positive actions to formalize and accelerate translation of pre-clinical science have resulted in an increase in the number of early phase clinical investigator-initiated clinical trials developed at MCC. Support for these trials is available through three Clinical Research Nurses and two Data Managers, each of whom has experience in early phase trials. Solicited concepts from the MCC membership are prioritized by a committee composed of senior leaders and clinical trial experts. Concepts identified by this process are considered high priority for rapid translation to the clinic. The development of high priority studies is then facilitated by the assignment of a Clinical Research Nurse to the study team during the early stages of the protocol development. Once the protocol is approved, both the Clinical Research Nurse and the Data Manager provide continuing support.